


Stay like you're supposed to do

by Lemonzzzest



Series: Nothing changes [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Faked Death, Guilt, Hiding, M/M, No one really dies, can be read as platonic, getting stalked, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonzzzest/pseuds/Lemonzzzest
Summary: Reid leaves, but the team doesn't know that.(Partner fic to Honey, close your eyes)
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Nothing changes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024539
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Stay like you're supposed to do

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Pigeon by Cavetown  
> AANNNDDD MWAH, partner fic is out!!  
> I really wanted to explain the call at the end because I hate loose ends so I made up a bullshit plot :))  
> Enjoy ;)

He felt horrible.  
He did exactly what he vowed to never do after Emily did the same thing.  
He faked his own death.  
He was being stalked, similar to how Maeve was, and it was escalating.  
Death threats, accompanied with polaroids of him, in envelopes. The pictures were always different, like him at the store or at his favorite café with Derek, but never close up. Sometimes you could barely tell he was there.  
The envelopes never had a return address, they were hand delivered.  
He and Hotch made a plan, they swore to not tell anyone, and the plan ensued.  
The case was real, so was the unsub. He actually did get shot, but it wasn't in the neck. It was his sholder, but with some fake blood and bribery they made it look like he was shot and died on the way to the hospital.  
He knew be couldn't go to England, Emily was there, so he went to France.  
It was truly lovely, really, but he missed everyone. That was unavoidable. The thought of them mourning ate him up, but the thought of them finding out it wasn't real? That completely consumed him.  
Then the phone calls started.  
He was already getting calls from Hotch, he updated him on how the team was doing and enlisted his help with cases, (Spencer had requested he did so- even though he found a job as a profiler for local law enforcement he still wanted to help with the cases the BAU got.)  
but these calls were from Derek. They weren't ones expecting an answer. They were just voicemails. He liked to give him small updates, he mentioned that he felt like he had to.  
Spencer wanted to answer them, he really did, but he knew he couldn't. Until he couldn't take it anymore.  
"Hey," he whispered shakily, hearing silence on the other end and then a sob racked through the speaker.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact the series name is inspired by the lyric "Why can nothing stay the same?" (Also from Pigeon by Cavetown) But I felt that was too long and I just, poofed this from bullshit land!!  
> Au revoir, mon amores! (Apologies if that's off, I can't really check my French notes as I'm writing this because fun fact, I don't have wifi!! I use hotspots and store wifi to upload these and download episodes of Criminal minds :))


End file.
